


Немного демонично

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Поцелуй — не повод для знакомства.





	Немного демонично

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Demonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479540) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Бу!  
  
— Господи… — поразился Дин. — Чёрт, как ты там оказался?  
  
— «Чёрт» не то слово, приятель, — ухмыльнулся Константин, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дина. Тот, конечно, ожидал поцелуя, но всё равно чуть не задохнулся от привкуса серы.  
  
— Чё за…  
  
— Эй, ты! — вошедший спустя секунду Константин ткнул пальцем в сторону того, кто вжимал Дина в стену. — Как твоё прародительское чё-то там, повелеваю тебе отвалить от парня и съебнуть обратно в Ад.  
  
— Как, даже не представишь? — проскулил двойник.  
  
— Хорошо. Демонический я, Винчестер. Винчестер, демонический я. Счастлив? — прорычал Константин. — Свалил в Ад прям ща, блядь.


End file.
